Next Nations Remake
by SilverDawn15
Summary: NOT A SEQUEL TO THE FIRST ONE! Love, friendship, and trust is what you need to create a family, but what happens when distrust, pain, and old grudges try to tear each family apart? Secrets will be revealed, old love will appear, and someone that was proclaimed gone will return.


Next Nations

**This is my first story that won't be a jumbled mess like the other one. I might delete the other one, but it's up to you reviewers since I have no more inspiration for the other story.**

**The pairings of this story are: AmeBel(America x Belarus), Franada(France x Canada), Nichu(Japan x China), OC Fem!Asia x Male!OC, also known as Japan's parents, DenNor(Denmark x Norway), Sufin(Sweden x Finland), LatSea(Latvia x Sealand), TurkGiri, I think that's what it's called(Turkey x Greece), IceHong(Iceland x Hong Kong), MexPiri(Mexico x Philippines), Gerita(Germany x Italy), Spamano(Spain x Romano), PolLiet(Poland x Lithuania), BulRom(Bulgaria x Romania), AusSwiss(Austria x Swtizerland), and PruHun(Prussia x Hungary).**

**I might add in some song lyrics if I find some online to try to give the chapter a bit more tone and character. I might try to remember by memory if I can remember the lyrics correctly.**

**Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Chapter One: World Meeting

"Are you sure you should be here?" Alfred asked his five-month pregnant wife Natalia Jones. Some how he was able to win over the Belarusian's heart ever since her brother nearly killed her in a rage from his anger at Yao for not wanting to bare his children. He saved her in the nick of time and afterwards _she _was asking Alfred to marry her, which he did happily.

Most of the nations were already in their seats a couple hours before the World Meeting began, and some occupied themselves with some of the others that were their partners. "Aiyaa," Yao said annoyed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How much longer will we wait?" Kiku, who was Yao's partner, hid his amused smile by turning his head.

There were about nine countries that were pregnant, and some didn't mind about it. Hungary, who was due any day, was the only country that was currently having twins, as long as the father- "I am awesome!" -starts acting like a grown up himself. Seriously, he needs to mature for not only her, but for his unborn children too.

"I can take care of myself Амерыка," Natalia said as she gently eased herself into a chair with his help. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I won't stop people from stealing my husband." After he saved her, she became devoted to him and tried to pay him back even though he said that she didn't need too.

Finland, who was four months pregnant, quietly laughed as he remembered when Sealand tried to make a baby shower present and instead accidentally wrapped himself. The best part of it was having Latvia unwrap him instead of himself and saw the blushing surprised look on Peter's face.

Greece, who was seven months pregnant, was asleep as usual on Turkey's shoulder as he rubbed his fiancé's swollen stomach; slightly anxious to see their son in two months. They got together for only sex until Sadiq saw a group of adolescents trying to rape Heracles and snapped.

Then, after they finally realized their feelings for each other, did they go out and once they found out that Heracles was pregnant did Sadiq propose to him. Xiang looked around curiously, in case any furious brother's sudden appearance, and scooted his seat closer to Emil.

The Cantonese was three months pregnant and was getting more and more anxious than ever. The reason was explainable. Emil looked at his boyfriend curiously before noticing the Cantonese's scared look and also saw what Xiang was scooting closer to him from: his brother.

Lukas, who was seven months pregnant, was the one glaring at Xiang. He was close to hating the Cantonese until his brother told him to try to give him a chance, and also warned him that if he tried to hurt his unborn child he was going to tell Denmark. Which was more frightening to the Norwegian than anything.

Switzerland was grumbling to himself as Liechtenstein happily rubbed his slightly swollen stomach and giggling slightly. He was six months pregnant and was glaring at a certain Austrian who ignored his glare and grabbed his hand while rubbing circles on the back of it.

Lithuania looked around wearily, in fear of Russia and for his beloved, as he held his year old daughter close to him. She had unique dual-colored hair, the top half was brown and the bottom half was blond, and her eyes were a combination of her parents' eye colors. Although Poland tried to dress her up himself, she liked it better when her mother Lithuania dressed her.

"Okay," Germany started as he sat down in his seat. "Let's start zhe meeting." Italy 've'ed as he sat next to his childhood love. "How about ve start about how awesome I am!" Prussia shouted until Hungary hit him on the head albeit lightly since she was married to him.

Two figures stood behind Japan and China as they watched the meeting slightly amused. One was a woman, who was physically eighteen, with brown-black hair that reached her waist and blue eyes wearing a purple kimono with light trimming under a red changshan with one green Vietnamese sleeve and one pink Taiwanese sleeve, she wore dark colored light weight pants, and light blue dressier sandals, she also had a very pale purple scarf around her neck.

She was Hikari Honda, also known as Asia and Japan's mother.

The other figure was a man, who was also physically eighteen, with shaggy black hair that reached past his shoulders and the same soulless brown eyes as Japan. He wore a golden yukata with red trimming under a red changshan with golden trimming and no shoes. There was a white-wrapped katana strapped to his right side, indicating that he was left-handed.

He was Kurai Honda, also known as Asia's husband and Japan's father.

"Should we-a continue?" Italy asked curiously as he looked at Hungary, who suddenly clutched her stomach. "I think it's time." She said as Prussia stared at her before getting to his feet and helping her up as the continent ran over to them.

"I'll take care of her." She assured as she led the water-breaking country into another room. Kurai walked over to Prussia and patted his shoulder as Germany tried to calm him down. Hungary wasn't expecting for two more days but the babies wanted to come out now.

"Bruder calm down," Germany said as he looked at his brother. "You're acting like you're zhe pregnant vun." Kurai silently sighed as he shook his head, he doesn't like talking to anyone that's not his wife or son but if he's furious he shouts in Japanese or if he's pressured enough he will speak.

"How about ve vait until all the countries zhat are pregnant aren't pregnant anymore to continue zhe meeting?" Germany offered, which almost every nation raised their hand to, before Asia bursted through the conference doors covered in sweat, her right hand was bruised, and panting slightly.

"She tried to smack me with her pan several times," She panted out as she collapsed into her husband's arms before being sat down in a chair. "She nearly broke my hand with her crushing strength, and gave birth to twin boys." She then fell asleep as a nurse rolled in Hungary, who was in a wheelchair and holding two blue bundles.

She handed one to Prussia so he could look at one of his sons. This one had a fuzz of brown hair on his head and when he opened his eyes, they were as red as his father's. He then traded the brunette for the other one and was amazed as well. The other one had small curls of silver hair with green eyes.

"Have you come up with names?" Liechtenstein asked curiously as she internally 'kawai'ed at the twins. "Ve decided the brunette vould be Vince," Prussia said as he took the other twin to let their mother sleep. "And the silver haired one vould be named Friedrich, after my old leader Fried."

The two babies looked at each other before raising their hands, and smacked their father on both of his cheeks. He was stunned for a bit but laughed it off afterwards as the other nations looked at him warily.

They hoped that the two won't cause any trouble for their parents.

**I'll focus on each different pairings for each chapter, I just need to think about which ones. I'm not good at writing sex or birthing scenes since my parents and little sister are almost always in the same room as me, and a certain someone(aka Bri) likes to steal my iPad. I'll try my best though.**


End file.
